Total Drama: Past VS Present
by goodbyereality
Summary: Get ready for the newest season of Total Drama! This season we brought back some past campers to compete against fans. It's surely going to be the most challenging, most exciting and most DRAMATIC season yet! What do we have in store for the contestants? You'll have to read to find out!
1. form and stuff

Hey guys! So this is the form for my SYOC fic. I'm doing this to see how well I can portray your characters and make this seem like an actual season of Total Drama. I'm accepting 10 apps,(5 boys and 5 girls) and I'm going to have 10 past campers return.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Eyes:

Hair:

Casual clothes:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Extra:

Skin:

Personality:

Bio:

Relationship?:

New or past contestant?:

Who?:

Audition tape:

Extra:

Okay. I think thats it. Can't wait to see your contestants!


	2. CONTESTANTS! YAY!

Okie-dokie. So, heres the people who are chossen .Sorry if you didn't make it. :(

**GIRLS**

**1)Saskia keys**

**2)Kenny Andrews**

**3) Tamara paulsen**

**4)Sunny Winters**

**5)Ennis Lee Jackson**

**BOYS**

**1)Alan Jonathan Brooks**

**2)Simon Hills**

**3)Thomas Biggs**

**4)Rafeal Repman **

**5)Levy Ray Jackson**

Yep. Thats them! The past contestants however, will NOT be releaved just yet. *Cue evil laugh.


	3. Back to Pahkitew P1

The camera shows Chris on a helicopter, his lips are moving, but the camera can't pick up what he's saying.

"Chris, Um can you speak up?" the camera man suggested.

Chris looked confused. "WHAT?" he yelled.

"SPEAK UP!"

Chris still didn't hear it. He turned to speak to the pilot. "CAN WE LAND ALREADY I CAN'T HEAR A DARN THING!"

The pilot nodded and the helicopter slowly landed on Pahkitew Island.

Chris started to dust himself of and fix his hair. "Okay, glad that's over."

He smiled at the camera. "Hello and welcome to the newest season of Total Drama. This season we are coming back to Pahkitew Island, but don't worry, it's all fixed up so it won't try to kill anyone. Probably." He gave his signature chuckle and continued.

"We decided to be nice this season and build the campers cabins and a dinning hall."

An intern interrupted him. "I thought the producers made you, because you know, safety reasons and stuff."

Chris gave him the death stare. "Zipp it!"

He turned back to the camera. "We still have the campfire ceremony, but instead of someone going every week, we're bringing back the reward chalenges!"

"So I guess you're wondering what this seasons about. Well I guess i'll tell you. We are mixing the old with the new! That's right! We are bringing in some old challenges, along with some new, and some old campers to compete against fans! Here they are now!"

A big boat then stopped at the dock. A girl with autumn red hair stepped off the boat. Her hair was tied with a pick ribbon. She was wearing a purple top with a white shirt underneath, a black capri, and a light purple scarf that's backwards and pink sneakers. Her deep blue eyes stood out against the ocean behind her.

"Here's our first contestant, Tamara Paulsen!"

Tamara shyly waved at Chris. "Hi Chris!" She said in a friendly way.

Tamara then stood at the other end of the dock and looked around as the next contestant arrived.

"Our next contestant just arrived, It's Simon Hills!"

A tall boy then stepped on to the dock. He had dirty blond hair that he gelled up and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and black jeans.

"Simon, how's it going man?" Chris held up his hand for a high five, which Simon rejected.

"Lets just get this over with." Simon crossed his arms.

"Hi! I'm Tamara." She held out her hand.

Simon looked at her. "Do I look like I care?"

Tamara's smile faded.

"Okay..." Chris sounded confused, then he continued hosting the show. "Everyone welcome Ennis Lee and Levy Ray Jackson!

Two Teens walked off the boat. Ennis Had light pale green eyes and long strait blond hair that goes down to her waist. She was wearing a long purple knit sweater, black yoga pants and purple boots. Her brother had dark steel blue eyes, dark brown hair that was shaved at the sides, but spiked up at the top. He was wearing a forest green top, black jeans and black converse.

"Can you believe we're here?" Ennis said to her brother. Levy nodded and only responded with a "Yeah.'

They joined the other campers at the end of the dock.

They next competitor arrived. She had icy blue eyes and auburn hair that was greased back. She was dressed in a leather jacket, white tank top, and red cowgirl boots.

"Everybody our next contestant, Sunny Winters!"

Simon spoke up. "She doesn't look vey sunny."

Sunny glared at him. "One more remark like that and I'll make ya run home crying to ya motha, got it?"

Simon glared back but said nothing.

The next contestant arrived when the two were arguing. He had dark eyes that looked like they were as black as midnight. They matched his raven black hair that was styled into a Mohawk which was dyed purple at the edges. He was also wearing a leather jacket but with red and white horizontal stripes underneath it. His jacket was cover in chains. His black jeans were ripped up and steel toe sneakers and spikes at the bottom.

"Our next contestant, Rafeal reepman!"

He just walked past Chris and stood with the contestants.

"Hey scary guy, I like ya sense of style." Sunny said, obviously noticing they were both in leather jackets.

Refeal nodded."Yeah."

Chris looked at the group. "What a weird bunch of people." He mumbled to himself as the next contestant arrived.

She was shorter than the rest of the group, but not by much. She had light brown hair that reached just below her chest. She had dark blue eyes and some freckles. she was wearing a mint green tank top, black shorts and green shoes. She was playing with her music note necklace.

"Kenny, welcome!" Chris said once again waiting for a high five, and this time got one.

"Hey Chris! It's awesome being here!" she than waved to the other contestants.

Simon spoke once again. "Isn't Kenny a boy's name?"

Kenny looked at him. "Dose it matter?"

Simon smirked "Maybe."

Kenny than just ignored him and stood beside Rafeal, who she smiled at, but he just ignored her.

**CONFESIONAL**

Kenny: Okay, so far I'm having mixed feelings about the contestants. Simons mean, Rafeal scares me and Sunny doesn't really look sunny. But maybe the siblings and the girls will be better?

**END**

Chris was about to introduce the next contestant but he got interrupted.

"Hellloooo ladies!"

A thin boy with messy dirty blond hair that goes right down his neck and blue eyes hidden behind glasses stepped of the boat. He was wearing an oversized orange hoodie and blue jeans. He walked right over to the girls. He Put his arm around Ennis.

He fixed his hair "So, you busy tonight"

Before Ennis could Reply Levy stepped in "She's not interested." He said before pulling her away.

**CONFESIONAL**

levy: Okay, I'm a little protective over Ennis, but she deserves better than Alan anyway.

**END**

Alan shrugged and went over to Tamara, who quickly moved away.

Than another contestant came off the boat. He had brown hair tied in a bun, emerald green eyes and was wearing a white blouse, cameo pants and gray sneakers. She had a mole on her right cheek.

"Hey Saskia, what up?" Chris asked.

"Oh nothing, just about to win, that's all."

She than made her way over to the dock, carefully trying to avoid Alan.

"And here's our last newbie, Thomas Biggs!"

A boy with green eyes, light brown hair with a duck tail wearing a blue t-shirt with a hood, dark blue jeans and gray sneakers. he was wearing a white cap.

"Hi guys!" he waved to the crowd.

"wait, did you say he was the last? So there's only ten of us?" Tamara questioned.

Chris Looked at the teen. "Not exactly."

Every one looked confused. "We are bringing in ten past competitors for you to compete against."

Some of the group groaned, some cheered, and some just simply didn't care.

As the next boat docked, a familiar face jumped off. "HI! It's so so so so cool to be here again! Wait where are we?"

Chris sighed. " Izzy, this is pahkitew island. now go join the others."

Izzy smiled and did so. "Who are you guys? Ooo! Don't tell me! You guys are the paparazzi! No! Robots! No! Aliens!"

Everybody just shock the heads. "No, we are the new contestants." Thomas imformed her.

"Oh. But it would've been sooooo cool if you guys were aliens! Than you could suck out my brain!"

She was interrupted. " As if you had a normal functioning brain to start with."

The contestants looked over to see the next past competitor come of the boat.

"Here's the bookworm himself, Noah!" Chris introduced him.

Noah just walked over to the other end of the dock. "Yippie, I can't wait for this season." he said in his sarcastic way.

Kenny lightly punched him in the arm. "Hey, lighten up. Have some fun!"

"Yeah, because I'm going to have a blast on this island." Kenny just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Chris chirped in. "Okay, our next familiar face belongs to Ann-Maria!"

Ann-Maria walked onto the dock, hairspray in hand. Alan immediately made his way over to the jersey shore reject.

"Hello beautiful!" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, even though she was taller than him.

"Hey! Hands off my poof!" She yelled. Alan quickly backed away.

"You don't get many girls do you?" A voice came behind Alan, making him jump. He turned around to see dawn, his favourite from season 4.

"Of course I get girls." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"We don't need to read auras to know that!" Simon stated, making every one laugh. Alan blushed.

"Every one! Our next contestant, Brick!"

Brick stepped of the boat and saluted. "Pleasure being back in business!"

He than made his way over the other end of the dock as the next contestant arrived.

"Every one welcome sky!" Sky smiled and waved to every one. "Hi guys! I'm looking forward to competing against you!"

She was about to step off but when she heard a familiar voice. "ugh, you're here too?"

Sky looked back to see a angry looking Dave. She was about to say something to him, but he just pushed passed her.

**COFESSIONAL**

Sky: Yeah, Dave's still mad at me. I hope I can make him forgive me this season.

**END**

Sky made her way into the crowd.

"Our next contestant, Cody!"

Cody stepped onto the dock like he was the coolest person in the world. "Hey everyone! Codmiester's in the house!"

He started to strut his way over to the dock, only to trip. He landed in front of Tamara, who helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded.

The next contestant arrived. "Everybody, It's Amy!"

"Actually, it's samey." She corrected him.

Chris shrugged. "Whatever. As long as there's only one of you."

Samey's face brightened. "wait, Amy's not competing?"

Chris nodded. "Yup! We decided it would be easier if there was just one twin."

Samey happily made her way over to the dock.

"And our last contestant is Dj!"

"Hey guys!" Dj happily waved to the contestants.

After everyone was done introducing each other, Chris spoke. "Campers! Listen up! There will be two team, and the newbies will be on one, and the past campers will be on the other." He tossed the teams their flag. "Newbies, you guys are the 'New Bee's" Chris chuckled.

"New bee's? Really?" Simon stated.

Chris ignored him. "And you guys are the Past Hornets!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "really? those are pathetic."

Chris glared at the bookworm. "Hush! Now you have Fifteen minutes to get settled in your cabin, Bee's on the right, Hornets on the left. Go!"

**Yeah. I'm not proud of this. Intro's are hard. Don't worry, it will get better so hang in there.**

**I hope I got your characters okay and sorry if they didn't appear much, i'll try to fix that. So if you got any tips that would be great!**


End file.
